


Missing Time

by unofficialsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, college!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian





	Missing Time

Victor Trevor had called it the 'missing time' in Sherlock's life. It was anytime Sherlock was thinking too hard, or puzzling something out. He didn't lose track of the time, but he definitely missed alot of what was happening around him.

'Say you were somewhere and the answer to something struck you,' Victor said, walking beside Sherlock through the street, 'and you where sorting out the how and why of it, and someone tried to attack you. You'd be completely oblivious.'

'I would not,' Sherlock had scoffed. 

The very next time Sherlock was lost in his thoughts, realising something and trying to piece everything together, Victor swung a punch at Sherlock and successfully knocked the young man to the ground.

'You're missing time, and anything that can go with it,' Victor said gently, helping Sherlock up. He brushed the blood off Sherlock's lip with his thumb. 'You need to pay better attention,' he breathed, watching Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock swallowed. His eyes were fixed on Victor's. 'Okay, fine. I've rather....exposed myself.' He sighed. 'In more ways then one...' He gave a fleeting smile to Victor. 'Though in that respect, we both have.'

 

In the time after that, both of them accepted the other as their other half, neither going so far as to say 'boyfriend', however, it was clearly understood between the two.

When Sherlock went off into one of his trances, Victor would place his hand on his should, and say his name; however softly, Sherlock would turn to look at him and smile. He would learn to stop 'missing time', he swore he would. But the times when his sea blue-green eyes were swallowed up into the almond brown of Victor's were even more trance-like than when he was thinking too much. When the two young men locked eyes, times seemed to stop. And missing it or not, neither man was willing to look away.


End file.
